


Justo como Budapest

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha casi muere en Budapest. Clint también, aunque lo recuerdan de maneras distintas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justo como Budapest

**Author's Note:**

> Me he customizado mi propio headcanon sobre Budapest, gracias de nada.

“Esto es justo como Budapest.”

 

*

Natasha casi muere en Budapest. 

Los dedos de James le levantan el jersei, le rozan la piel. Las primeras veces el contraste con el metal hacía que el vello de sus brazos se erizase; le recordaba a Alexei, al viento que corta la piel. No era algo desagradable, le hacía sangrar por dentro. Natasha nunca ha tenido problemas con la sangre. James se mueve con cuidado y le venda el costado sin una palabra, hasta que llega el turno de recolocarle el hombro. Lo habría hecho sola. 

Pero no está sola. 

—Natalia —James está expectante, y ella aprieta los dientes y asiente. 

Se apoya contra James y algo cruje. Ella, ella cruje. Su boca sabe a metálico y eso no es del hombro, tiene los labios secos y sangrando, pero aún así se muerde el alarido; su mano se aferra al chaleco de James, que evita encontrar su mirada. Su brazo está inerte, toda ella se siente de plástico. Respira pesado y asiente despacio, le da permiso a James para que se separe. 

No están a cubierto y el edificio no es seguro. Tan sólo era el más cercano. 

Natasha coge su pistola antes de escuchar la carga de munición a espaldas de James. Los dos tiros no resuenan, atraviesan la frente y el cuello del soldado en dos disparos limpios. 

James contiene la respiración durante un segundo, sabe que hace lo mismo que ella. Busca sonidos en el entorno, cualquier cosa que no encaje o que les ponga en peligro inmediato. El soldado no tendrá más de veinte años. Los ha matado más jóvenes, pero la sangre de éste tiñe el suelo como si fuera diferente. 

Finalmente James se relaja frente a ella, le devuelve la mirada y sonríe. Apoya la frente contra la suya. “Cпасибо,” y a Natasha se le escapa una carcajada baja, de alivio, que le recorre entera y le incita a agarrar el rostro de James entre sus manos.

James también sabe a metálico.

 

*

 

“Tú y yo recordamos Budapest de maneras muy diferentes.”

 

*

Clint casi muere en Budapest.

Natasha pone los ojos en blanco. Lleva un estúpido gorro de pelo que le queda como si fuera una modelo. Cruza los brazos y le observa desde la otra punta de la habitación de hotel. 

— _Será como unas vacaciones_ —dice, imita su voz. Le imita fatal para ser una espía—. _Vamos, Nat. Será divertido._

Clint se encoge sobre sí mismo en la cama. “Me muero,” articula. “Dile a Bobbi que la quería.”

Ella resopla.

—Y ella te quiere a ti, dios sabrá por qué. 

Él aprieta los labios y se enreda aún más en las sábanas, hasta el punto de acabar en el borde. “Acércame una flecha, déjame morir con honor.”

Natasha sonríe de medio lado, se acerca y le apoya una mano helada en la frente. 

—Sobrevivirás, soldado. Y yo tengo una gala a la que ir. Con francotirador sustituto, al parecer. 

Recibe un golpe en la frente, y eso sólo aumenta su necesidad de que un agujero se abra en la cama y le transporte hasta su piso de Nueva York. 

Natasha se lleva dos dedos a la boca, frunce los labios en un beso y se lo deja en la mejilla. 

—Trata de no dejarlo todo hecho un asco cuando mueras. 

Se marcha con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
